


Greater Than A Flickering Flame

by wesleystromboli



Series: Vili x Eivor [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, M/M, SO MUCH BANTER, Smut, Teasing, it's their love language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleystromboli/pseuds/wesleystromboli
Summary: The first time Vili and Eivor slept together, they agreed it was a momentary thing. They kept insisting it was a momentary thing, every time after. When Eivor returns home from a long journey, he realizes how much he's fooling himself, believing that their time together means nothing.
Relationships: Eivor/Vili Hemmingson
Series: Vili x Eivor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Greater Than A Flickering Flame

“You should be returning to Randvi, Wolf-Kissed.” Vili mumbles, words swallowed up by Eivor’s fervent kisses against his mouth. “I am sure she is impatient to receive your reports from Jorvik.”

Eivor ignores him, trailing kisses down his bearded jaw and pushing off the heavy cloak from Vili’s shoulders. The taller drengr chuckles at his haste, drawing himself up more so Eivor struggles to unfasten the rest of his armor. _The tall fool._

He steps back, arms crossed over his chest. His face is as flushed as Vili’s. “Fine, arse-stick,” Eivor snaps, reverting to his favorite name-call, “I will take my leave, report to Randvi for a couple hours, and then sod off.”

Without a second glance at the other, Eivor makes ready to leave his bedchambers. His wolf companion, Mouse, is laying in the archway, eyes watching any who pass by; those who are unaware of Vili tucked away in the corner of the room, or Eivor red in face with a shine in his eye.

Just before he steps over the threshold, Eivor feels a hand wrap around his wrist and pull him back inside. A wicked smile pulls at the corners of his mouth as Vili draws him back to his face. He grips the back of Eivor’s neck, their noses touching. “You are a thorn in my side, Wolf-Kissed.” Vili shakes his head, his eyes traveling downwards. “Your clever ruse has worked.” He kisses his throat hungrily, ensuring the hairs on his chin scratch at Eivor’s skin. “It will not work again.”

“We shall see, Hemmingson.” Eivor laughs, pushing Vili away so the drengr stumbles backwards, and out of sight of those gathering in the longhouse. Vili’s back is up against the wall for the briefest of moments before he switches their positions with a guttural sound. Eivor’s eyes flutter close as Vili tears at his cloak and trousers. He feels Vili’s mouth moving downwards, unveiling new skin and kissing it as each layer of clothing is removed.

When Vili’s breath hovers above Eivor’s trousers, his eyes shoot open to look down at the taller man. Vili is staring right back at him, on his knees, and wearing an arrogant smile that Eivor would love to smack off of his face. “Just get to it already, slug, I have a report to get to.” Eivor groans, letting his head lull back and his eyes flutter close. His hands search blindly for something to grab onto.

WIth a rough shove, Eivor’s trousers spill down to his ankles and his cock is released, hardened and ready for Vili. _Which Vili, of course, takes note of._ “Gods, Eivor. How desperate are you?” Vili’s warm breath tickles Eivor’s sensitive skin, making him shudder and hiss under his breath. “Couldn’t find anyone to lay with?” He licks a stripe up his shaft, laughing against it and making Eivor’s cock twitch. “No one would have you?”

“No one--” Eivor chokes on his words as Vili takes him in his mouth without warning. Instinct takes over and he clutches onto Vili’s hair, nails into scalp, his other hand bracing against the cold wood of the longhouse at his back. “No one teases me quite like you do, troll-humper.”

Vili lifts himself from Eivor’s cock, feigning offense. _”Troll-humper?”_ He stands up, hands on his hips. “If this is how you address all of your ruts, no wonder you’re about to cum just staring at me.” His shit-eating grin returns and he closes the space between them again, clutching Eivor’s cock in a firm grip. He pins Eivor against the wall, his face towering over his, hellishly close. “Could you cum? Right now? Just staring at me?”

Eivor takes a shuddering breath. He could. Without a doubt. He has been away for thirty-nine days, off on some diplomacy assignment from Randvi. And each of those thirty-nine days were spent thinking about Vili’s cock inside of him. And on those thirty-nine nights, he had stroked himself, imagining it was Vili’s rough hands instead of his own, or his wet mouth.

Yes, by the Gods, he _absolutely_ could cum in Vili’s grip right now.

But Vili would never let him live that moment down. Years from now, Vili would tell their clan about the time their jarl released his seed in his hands, just at the sheer twinkle in his eyes.

_The bastard._

Eivor crushes his lips against Vili’s in a wordless response and grinds his hips against the other man’s grip. Gods, the sound Vili makes against his mouth is nearly enough to make Eivor lose it. The taller drengr uses his other hand to grab onto Eivor’s braid and yank him closer, deepening the kiss. He pulls on his hair, wheeling him around so Eivor’s chest is flat against the wall and his bare ass rubs against Vili’s tightened trousers.

He can’t see what’s happening behind him, but Eivor hears Vili struggle with the rest of his clothes. He hears the rush and fumbling of his hands. “My, aren’t we desperate now?” Eivor laughs, reaching behind him and grasping the stiff bulge in Vili’s underclothes. “ _Very_ desperate, son of Hemming.” He squeezes and Vili lets out a great moan; a sound loud enough to echo throughout the bedchamber.

“Shut it, mule-head.” Vili snarls, closing the space between their bodies again and ensuring Eivor has little room to squirm. He bites down on the flesh where Eivor’s neck ends and his shoulder begins. Vili takes a step back, spitting on his hand. “Do you wish for all of your ravens to hear us? I know I do.”

Eivor bares his ass more and drops his hand to his hardened cock. “Yes, Vili, I wish that very much.” 

He barely has enough breath to finish his sentence before Vili’s fingers are inside of him. Stretching him, curving and hitting home, as if scarcely a minute has flashed by since they last humped. Eivor trembles against his fingers, grabbing for the back of Vili’s head. He feels Vili kiss his palm before kissing the back of his neck, licking at the bite mark he left moments before.

As Vili continues to fuck him with just his fingers, Eivor's noises grow louder. "Gods, Vili, but I did miss you." 

The words escape without meaning to, and if he could think straight in this moment, he might have regretted admitting such a thing. If Vili hears his words and understands their meaning, he gives no indication. Only removes his fingers and replaces them with the tip of his cock.

"Let them hear you, my jarl." Vili hisses against his neck as he eases himself inside of Eivor. 

They both groan in unison and grip on tight to one another. Days of built up tension, finally at its climax. Eivor arches away from Vili, demanding more of his cock inside of him. He hears Vili laugh breathlessly as he pulls completely out before thrusting back in again.

Vili wants the longhouse to hear their jarl; and his wish is granted. As Vili fucks him hard, Eivor is at his mercy. He cries out; in pain and pleasure, longing and denial. Vili's cock fills him to his core and it feels like nothing he's ever felt before. This isn't the first time they've humped--but there's something different about it. The way Eivor's body reacts when Vili's cock pulls away, only to slam back in, balls deep.

Eivor reaches back and digs his nails into Vili's ass, driving him harder into him. The simple grasp has an instant effect on the taller. He feels Vili's thrusts stutter, and his body goes rigid against him, inside of him. Vili erupts inside of Eivor with a roar loud enough for the entire village to hear. Eivor's own cries of pleasure are drowned out by the noise as he spurts into his own hand.

Neither men move after they're spent. Eivor collapses against the wall, with only Vili's arm around his waist to keep him upright. The taller man's lips lazily kiss the marks he's made along Eivor's shoulders and back. Both men are coated in a layer of sweat, and their heavy breaths fill the bedchambers.

This is the moment when they pull away from each other. Laugh about it, clap each other's backs, and lie about this being their last time. They've kept up the charade for this long, they can keep it going.

Vili pulls out of Eivor, but doesn't move. "Eivor..." He starts, and then drops whatever he is going to say. He takes a step back and sighs. He's looking down at the ground when Eivor turns around to face him. When he finally meets Eivor's blue eyes, there's a change in his expression. No jokes, insults, or lofty banter. He looks serious, and almost shy. His hand is at the back of his neck. "I deeply missed you, as well."

Eivor's brows shoot up. He couldn't have--

"My jarl, I've waited long enough for your report." Randvi's voice rings from the banquet hall. "Finish up and meet me in the map room, please."

Their moment has passed; interrupted by Randvi. Vili's seriousness has washed away, replaced by his snide self. "Go, before she catches us both with our trousers down, _again_."

Eivor wants to push the matter, to make Vili understand that they feel the same way for each other; that this might have started out as a game of "just for one night" and "never again" and it has turned into something greater, deeper. But Vili is already gathering his clothes and dropping the subject.

Another night. When his duties as jarl are not interfering. When Vili stays the night and wakes up in Eivor's arms finally, without shame or without jest.

_Yes, another night._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!! This started as a simple DM to a friend, and turned into a full fledged smut before I knew it. I love writing in Vili's voice and hearing his dumb little accent in my head :)
> 
> Stay tuned for the next piece, I believe these two morons are going to be a series!!


End file.
